Celos a diez galeones
by Tete93
Summary: A Albus le gusta Scorpius, a Scorpius le gusta Albus, Lorcan tiene un plan y Rose va a perder diez galeones. Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_**Este fic participa del reto temático de Mayo "Parejas Off-cannon" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

_**Reto: **_El reto consiste en escribir sobre cualquier fic _romántico_ protagonizado por una pareja que no haya sido inventada por Rowling.

**Advertencia: **Slash (chico/chico), adolescentes bebiendo Hidromiel.

**Pareja: **Scorpius Malfoy /Albus Potter (Y a menor grado James Potter/Alice Longbottom II)

**Disclaimer:** Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling, yo no gano ni medio knut por escribir esto.

**CELOS A DIEZ GALEONES**

—¿Verdad o reto? —Preguntaba Albus mientras se servía un poco más de hidromiel.

Era el cumpleaños dieciocho de James y lo habían celebrado en un aula vacía. Más temprano James y Fred se habían escabullido a Hogsmeade y habían metido a escondidas al castillo una gran cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla, Hidromiel y Whiskey de Fuego. La fiesta había durado hasta que la profesora McGonnagall había llegado y había mandado a todos de regreso a su sala común.

Probablemente James había continuado festejando en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los únicos de Slytherin que habían estado en la fiesta habían sido Albus, Louis y Lorcan. Pero Louis quien apenas tenía doce años, se había ido a dormir en cuanto habían llegado de regreso a la sala común.

Lorcan en cambio en lugar de irse a su dormitorio había subido con Albus al dormitorio de los chicos de sexto. Se encontraban sentados en la cama de Albus bebiendo una botella de hidromiel que habían se habían llevado de la fiesta. No estaban totalmente ebrios, solo lo suficiente como para que pareciera una buena idea jugar un juego de pijamadas.

—Reto

—Te reto a que mañana montes el hipogrifo que tiene Hagrid preparado para su clase con los de tercero.

—Estás loco. — Contestó Lorcan sin rodeos, pero no dijo que no lo haría. — ¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

Un consejo: Cuando el hidromiel ha eliminado el filtro entre el cerebro y la boca, no se debe escoger verdad en un juego de "Verdad o Reto".

—¿Le piensas decir a Malfoy que te gusta?

—Por supuesto que no. —Replicó Albus sin pensarlo, luego cayendo en cuenta de lo que acaba de decir añadió — Porque no hay nada que decir, él no me gusta. No hay nada entre nosotros.

—Claro. Y Lysander y yo no somos gemelos, de hecho nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Albus estaba a punto de responder cuando Scorpius entró al dormitorio, venía cargando una pila de libros que le dificultaban un poco la visión.

—No sabía que ya habías vuelto Al. ¿La pasaste bien en la fiesta de tu hermano? — Preguntó cálidamente. Su sonrisa cayó cuando bajó los libros y se fijó que Albus no estaba solo en su cama.

—Un poco escandalosa para mi gusto, pero sí.

—Que bien — respondió Scorpius educadamente pero ya no parecía dispuesto a continuar la conversación. — Si me disculpan, necesito cambiarme.

—Está bien, puedo entender que me estás echando de aquí — dijo Lorcan, pero en lugar de ofendido parecía divertido por alguna razón — Vamos a mi dormitorio Albus, terminemos la fiesta ahí.

De haber estado un poco más sobrios, ambos habrían estado avergonzados por lo mal que había sonado eso. Pero en ese momento solo les entró una risa tonta. Albus se levantó también y le pasó un brazo por detrás del hombro a Lorcan. No necesitaba apoyarse en él para caminar, solo le gustaba abrazar a la gente y el alcohol había disminuido sus inhibiciones.

—Sabes para no haber nada, Malfoy parecía celoso de haberme encontrado en tu cama. — dijo Lorcan cuando entraron al dormitorio de los chicos de quinto.

—Quieres dejar ya el tema.

—En serio, solo le faltó echarme de ahí a patadas. —Al ver que Albus no contestó añadió — Lo que ese chico necesita es un poco de motivación.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ya sabes, dejarle saber que no estás dispuesto a esperarlo a que se decida a hacer algo. Y de paso plantar la idea en su cabeza de que te gustan los rubios.

Contrario a lo que le indicaba el sentido común, Albus se dispuso a escuchar la idea de Lorcan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Albus entró al gran comedor sosteniendo la mano de Lorcan. Cuando el Hidromiel se había ido de su organismo dejando tras de sí nada más que un horrible dolor de cabeza, la idea de Lorcan de fingir salir con él para provocarle celos a Scorpius ya no le parecía tan buena. Pero ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás, todo el gran comedor les había visto y habían comenzado a murmurar.

Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff Lysander encontró los ojos de Lorcan y se lo quedó viendo con la más pura expresión de "¿Qué demonios…?" pero bastó un gesto de su gemelo para que descartará el tema y volviese su atención a su desayuno. En ocasiones, Albus encontraba escalofriante como Lorcan y Lysander parecían tener conversaciones completas sólo con gestos, debía ser una de esas cosas de gemelos.

Se sentaron frente a Scorpius, aun sosteniendo manos y tan pegados que bien podrían haber estado el uno sobre el otro. Scorpius levantó la mirada, soltó un frio — Buenos días — y volvió a su desayuno.

Albus no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, Scorpius les estaba ignorando olímpicamente y no se le ocurría que hacer para conseguir su atención. Ciertamente no iba a comenzar a besuquearse con Lorcan en el medio del gran comedor, por ejemplo. Siempre le habían disgustado esas parejas que se dedican todo el día a dar demostraciones públicas de afecto, y en todo caso ni siquiera estaba seguro si a Lorcan le gustaban los chicos. Aunque pensándolo bien, conociendo a Lorcan probablemente jamás se había preocupado por algo tan trivial como la preferencia sexual.

El desayuno terminó sin que Scorpius intercambiara más de un par de palabras con ellos, se marchó sin apenas dirigirle la mirada. Albus no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero Lorcan parecía bastante complacido con los resultados.

* * *

Si había una cosa de la que Albus se arrepentía todos los días era de haberse apuntado en la clase de Historia de la Magia de nivel EXTASIS. El efecto somnífero de la voz de Binns sumado al insoportable calor principios de Junio estaba haciendo imposible mantenerse despierto. Para empeorar las cosas la mitad del salón lo estaba observando, algo que no sucedía desde que estaba en segundo año y todos sus compañeros ya se habían aburrido de todo ese tema de "ser hijo de Harry Potter".

El hecho de que Albus supuestamente saliera con Lorcan parecía ser el centro de los rumores en Hogwarts. Uno pensaría que la gente tenía mejores cosas para comentar, pero en el transcurso del día al menos ocho personas se habían acercado a preguntarle los detalles de su relación. Alrededor de mediodía Lorcan había sido emboscado por Lily y James para darle una charla titulada "Si le rompes el corazón yo te rompo las piernas" —Te lo digo Al, tus hermanos son escalofriantes — se había quejado Lorcan— Lily aún no llega al metro y medio y se las arregla para ser intimidante.

Mientras Binns hablaba de las revueltas de los duendes del siglo IV, Albus se dedicaba a darle pequeñas pataditas a Scorpius, quien se las devolvía sin dejar de tomar apuntes. Solían hacer eso siempre que se sentaban juntos y la clase estaba muy aburrida. Rose había dicho que estaban coqueteando la primera vez que les había visto hacer eso en una clase particularmente tediosa de astrología en primer año. En ese momento Albus había descartado el comentario ya que fue hasta cuatro años después que había descubierto su atracción por Malfoy.

Cuando se cansaban de jugar con los pies usualmente terminaban con las piernas enlazados perezosamente. Así se encontraban acomodados cuando un pedazo de pergamino doblado en la forma de un avión de papel entró al aula y se dirigió directo a Albus. Él lo desdobló y se encontró con la caligrafía desastrosa de Lorcan.

_Acabo de ver a Hagrid dirigirse al castillo en este momento. Si te apresuras podemos llegar a la cabaña y soltar al hipogrifo antes que regrese._

Lorcan estaba definitivamente loco, cuando Albus lo había retado a montar el hipogrifo no pensó que realmente lo haría. Tenía que salir y prevenir que hiciera una estupidez (o si no lo podía prevenir al menos estar ahí para presenciarla).

—¿Vas a algún lado? — Preguntó Scorpius confundido al ver que Albus empacó todas sus cosas en la mochila.

—Lorcan quiere que nos veamos en los terrenos. Si Binns pregunta por mi dile que tuve una emergencia y tuve que ir a ver a madame Pomfrey.

—Claro — Scorpius puso un cara como que acababa de chupar un limón especialmente ácido — Pero si Binns no se ha dado cuenta que está muerto, dudo mucho que preste atención a quienes están en su clase.

—¡Gracias! Nos vemos en la cena— Contestó Albus mientras salía del aula aún con los ojos de todos sobre él.

—De nada, diviértete con Lorcan — le deseó Scorpius con una sonrisa que se limitó a sus labios, no alcanzó sus ojos.

Esto le provocó a Albus emociones contradictorias, por una parte podía significar que tal vez Scorpius si estaba celoso y el plan de Lorcan no era tan estúpido. Por otra parte no quería que esos ojos grises se vieran así de tristes otra vez.

* * *

Hasta Hugo que era un desastre de la adivinación (le resultaba muy imprecisa, a él le gustaban más las cosas exactas), podía haber hecho la profecía de que el plan de montar el hipogrifo no iba a tener éxito. Hagrid los había descubierto antes que intentaran montarlo y les había dado una reprimenda, pero no les había quitado puntos ni los había reportado con McGonagall.

Hagrid les invitó a cenar, y les dio pena declinar la invitación, así que tuvieron que tragar un pastel de carne que parecía cemento. Al volver al castillo ya había pasado la hora de la cena, así que se dirigieron a las cocinas a atragantarse con la deliciosa comida de los elfos y volvieron a su sala común cuando ya había pasado el toque de queda. Por suerte no se encontraron a Peeves ni a Filch en los pasillos. Albus siempre se había quejado de su desventaja a la hora de merodear por el castillo. Su hermano se había apropiado del mapa del merodeador, su hermana de la capa de invisibilidad y a él no le había más remedio que atenerse a su buena suerte.

La sala común estaba semivacía cuando entraron. Scorpius se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea terminando un pergamino, al ver al par que acababa de ingresar a la sala se levantó y se acercó a ellos y le preguntó:

—Al ¿Podemos hablar un momento? A solas — Añadió estas dos últimas palabras mirando significativamente a Lorcan.

—Es la segunda vez que me echas en dos días, estoy herido — contestó Lorcan en fingido tono dramático pero no protestó más y se fue.

Cuando estuvieron a solas repentinamente el silencio se sintió más pesado, eso era una novedad ya que Albus y Scorpius habían pasado tardes enteras en compañía del otro sin necesidad de intercambiar una palabra. Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el sofá Scorpius dijo:

—Quería decirte que si quieres tener una relación con Scamander tienes todo mi apoyo — había muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza a Albus que Scorpius le iba a decir, esta no era una de ellas — Y siento haberme comportado como un imbécil hoy, ignorándote todo el día, pero tú tienes derecho a salir con quien te dé la gana sin que tu mejor amigo haga un berrinche.

A Scorpius se le había subido toda la sangre a la cara, miraba al suelo esperando que Albus dijera algo, pero este no estaba seguro que contestar. Se sentía un tonto, al elaborar el estúpido plan con Lorcan habían obviado por completo que la personalidad de Scorpius no era la de "Macho-Alfa-no-toques-lo-que-es-mío", él era demasiado dulce para eso.

Si Scorpius sentía algo por Albus, lo que iba a hacer al descubrir que estaba en una relación con alguien más, era quitarse del camino. Se veía tan tierno, con la cara roja y mirando hacia abajo que Albus actúo por impulso, puso sus manos en la barbilla de Scorpius, le levantó la cara con delicadeza y le besó. Los labios de Scorpius eran suaves, pero él estaba rígido y se separó como si le hubiesen dado un choque eléctrico.

Albus entró en pánico, pensó que no debió haberle besado y estaba buscando una forma de disculparse cuando Scorpius exclamó indignado:

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a besarme cuando ya sales con alguien?!

Sintió tal alivio al entender el motivo que había llevado a Scorpius a detener el beso que casi se echa a reír, pero probablemente eso no mejoraría la situación.

—Yo no salgo con Lorcan.

—No sé si a lo hicieron oficial, pero es bastante obvio para todo el mundo.

—Realmente no salgo con Lorcan, fingíahacerloparaversiteponíasceloso. — está vez era el turno de Albus de sonrojarse.

—Disculpa ¿Qué?

—Fingía hacerlo para ver si te ponías celoso — repitió. Scorpius le miró desconcertado mientras Albus comenzaba a hablar cada vez más rápido y menos claro — Y probablemente fuese una idea estúpida, pero es que me gustas y Lorcan dijo que yo te gustaba y me dijo que fingiéramos salir y en ese momento parecía una buena idea, pero probablemente yo no te guste y acabo de arruinar todo besándote y luego diciéndote esto pero es que…

Albus fue interrumpido por los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos. Se quedó paralizado un momento y luego correspondió al beso. Fue muy diferente al primero ya que esta vez ambos estaban participando activamente. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y profundizó besó más apasionadamente. Definitivamente se podía hacer adicto a los besos de Scorpius, mientras se besaban se habían ido acostando en el sofá, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado pegados.

Un fuerte BANG del otro lado de la sala común hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe. Volvieron a ver a la fuente del ruido y encontraron a Lorcan y Louis al lado de un sillón caído.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? — demandó saber Albus.

—Intentábamos escabullirnos discretamente, pero Lorcan tropezó con el sillón. — respondió Louis.

—Eso era obvio, creo que Albus se refería más bien a ¿Por qué nos estaban espiando? — aclaró Scorpius.

—Estoy usando a Louis como mi testigo, para que Rose pueda perder esa apuesta con dignidad. — dijo Lorcan, al ver la cara de confundidos que ponían aclaró — Rose y yo apostamos a quien era mejor celestino, yo intentaba unirlos a ustedes dos, y ella intentaría hacer que James le confesara sus sentimientos a Alice.

—¿Apostaste sobre nosotros? — preguntó Albus intentando sonar indignado, pero para ser honesto no estaba nada molesto.

—Y sobre James y Alice — recordó Louis — ya es hora que esos dos salgan, o que Alice ahorque a James, pero no tenemos por qué seguir soportando sus peleas que son una excusa mal disimulada para coquetear.

—Espero que Rose no deje de intentar aunque ya haya perdido la apuesta. Sería genial tener a Alice como parte de la familia — comentó Albus — ¿De cuánto era la apuesta?

—Diez galeones.

—Me debes cinco, por usarme como sujeto de la apuesta. — notificó Albus.

—Yo también fue sujeto de la apuesta, así que me debes a mí también. — Señaló Scorpius acomodándose en el sofá y pasándole el brazo atrás del hombro a Albus.

—Y mi comisión como juez y testigo — Añadió Louis.

Lorcan gruñó mientras ellos se dividían su ganancia, pero luego, cuando subió a su dormitorio y dejó a Albus acomodado en el sillón con Scorpius, y vio la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, pensó que la apuesta había valido la pena, aún si no tendría completos sus diez galeones.

**FIN**

Si dejan review participan en la rifa de una Saeta de Fuego autografiada por Viktor Krum.

Besos

Teté


End file.
